


Supernatural One-Shots

by Sarah_Crow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, I'v run out of tags, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Winchester/Gabriel - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, all of the fluff, first fanfic, terrible but i dont care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Crow/pseuds/Sarah_Crow
Summary: My first post here so bear with the terrible spelling, gramma and story line.Most of these will be off one word prompts.All fluff, tooth rotting fluff. Destiel and Sabriel dancing over rainbows with unicorns and lepricorns.(^ I don't know either ^)





	1. Store

**Author's Note:**

> Established Destiel goes shopping

Grocery shopping was just another thing Dean was struggling to get used to, one good thing of moving from motel room to motel room was that if they were hungry they ate out. 

Now that they lived in the bunker Sam insisted on having a fully stocked kitchen, and that meant frequent trips to the store. So here he was shopping list in hand trying to find Granny Smith apples, Sam had been very persistent that it had to be Granny Smith Apple but Dean really didn’t see the difference. 

He picked up another bag and read the label '6 Granny Smith Apples', finally! this had been the 12th bag he'd picked up of apples that looked exactly the same. Tossing it into the already half full cart he turned pushed it down the aisle and into the next. He spotted Cas where he had left him, staring at the row of honeys and syrups. 

“Come on just pick one, it can’t be that difficult” he joked walking over to him and slipping an arm around his waist.

“Yes but I don’t know whether to get a bitter one or a sweet one” came the reply with a sigh as Cas leaned slightly against the hunter,  
“fine this one” he said picking up a small jar of amber honey and placing it in the cart. 

“What else is on the list?” 

“That’s it, hey I was thinking the local drive in cinema is showing Jaws and maybe after we drop this off we could go watch it” Dean said steering them towards the checkout “We could take a picnic or something”

“That sounds great, isn’t that the movie with a giant shark in it” Cas said placing the items on the checkout belt whilst Dean put the items back in the cart once they had been scanned. 

Well at least shopping wasn’t all bad with the right company.


	2. Battery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas vs. batteries  
> Dean comes to the rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not posting another chapter in a while, I'm supposed to be revising but me being Queen of Procrastination decided to do this instead.

“Dean it’s not working”  
The eldest Winchester brother sighed and walked into the war room to see a confused and slightly angry Cas shaking a tv remote.  
“The TV’s fine, I’ve done the traditional turning it off and back on BUT ITS STILL NOT WORKING”  
“Cas calm down and let me have a look”  
Dean calmly took the remote from the angels hand and walked over to the offending TV, he checked the wires in the back and found them all in order. He now turned his attention to the remote and clicked of the back and removed the batteries,  
“Ah ha, the batteries are dead is all, see Cas there’s supposed to be an orange line here, they just need replacing”  
“H-how did they die, were they not cared for accurately, I was unaware they needed special care” Dean glanced over to Cas and saw he was wearing the familiar confused face and slight head tilt.  
“No they don’t Cas it’s just a figure of speech, it just means that they need changing don’t worry. I think we have some in the draw in the table.” He walked over to the table and pulled open the draw, finding the batteries he needed he slide them into the remote and replaced the cover. Instead of handing the remote back he went and sat on the couch and placed an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders.  
“So what do you want to watch? I heard there’s a new episode of Sherlock out FINALLY”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these are so short.  
> I have to Destiel story ideas, but just need to find the motivstion to write them.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any prompts I would love to hear them.  
> I'll try to post these regularly but I have my first mocks into A-level in the new year.  
> I hope you enjoyed this, or at least didnt want to vomit alittle (honestly thats a win)
> 
> Ok im going to shut up now


End file.
